


Night

by ChronicCombustion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCombustion/pseuds/ChronicCombustion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one meeting is all it takes to sear your name into another person’s heart forever…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caeruame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caeruame/gifts).



> This was going to be part of a drabble/oneshot series based around Lea and Ventus, spanning the course of the KH timeline. Some were going to be shippy, some were more character-based and introspective, and some where going to be just little situational pieces. 
> 
> I haven't finished any of the others I had planned to add, but I still might turn this into a series if I ever do pick them back up because Lea/Ven is a terribly underrated ship~

Lea is in your bed.

 _Lea_ is in your bed.

He is naked and panting underneath you, writhing, sweating, gasping, clawing, moaning, hands scrabbling at your back and clinging for all he’s worth as he whimpers your name in your ear.

You in turn have to bite at his shoulder to keep from coming right then and there. Him first. You can go so much longer than he can with your “unnatural amount of stamina,” as he so aptly puts it. 

His hair’s not spiked back anymore. It’s limp with sweat and splayed all over the pillow behind him and you think it’s almost like the flush on his face has burned so hot it’s leeched out into the sheets.

He tenses around you, under you, and squeezes his pretty eyes shut. He keens, digs his nails into your skin, arches his back. He comes with a cry, with your name falling from his lips like a prayer, like he’s begging you to follow him.

And you do. As you thrust into him one last time before a white-hot explosion behind your eyelids causes you to be blind for several seconds, you memorize his face. You add it to the growing collection of memories made with him, tuck it into the mental file clearly labeled “LOVE.” Even seeing stars he’s been seared into your vision and can never be scrubbed out.

He lies there breathing like he’s run a marathon, you still on top of him, still inside of him. With a nuzzle and a brush of fingertips you roll off and move to his side. He’s boneless. Dazed. Completely sated and all smiles and bright green eyes and breathy murmurs of affection. You grin.

He traces down your face with the back of his hands. You catch them, place kisses to his knuckles, to his palms. “I love you,” he says. You grin harder and bury your face in his chest – but not before closing the miniscule gap between you and pressing your lips together in a beautifully simple show of utter adoration.

“I love you, too,” you whisper back.

Lea hums.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeheehee... Top!Ven~
> 
>  
> 
> Like my work? Wanna geek out with me? [Come and hit me up on tumblr!!](http://chroniccombustion.tumblr.com/) 0w0


End file.
